OLIMPIA
by Marjo C
Summary: Quando as coisas começam a sair de controle, alguem precisa interferir e faze-las voltar à ordem. Quais serão as consequencias de um bando de deuses lidando outra vez com os assuntos humanos? As coisas voltam aos eixos ou a confusão esta armada?
1. Tortura e enlouquece

1. Tortura e enlouquece

Dezesseis anos, nisso se resumia seu tempo de vida. Dezesseis longos anos, nos quais, tudo o que pode conhecer foi dor e sofrimento.

Houve um tempo em que acreditava em uma força maior, justa, mas agora, não mais, não acredita em força, nas pessoas, na vida ou em si mesmo. Tudo parte de uma ilusão coletiva, por isso não importa mais. Morrer pode significar nascer em uma nova vida. Acordar livre dos problemas que o assombram nessa bizarra, quase ridícula, vida.

Pensamentos assim assombram a mente e torturam a alma, destroçam cada partícula de felicidade, consomem a sanidade. Deixam apenas o rastro de algo, de alguém que já existiu. Toda essa auto destruição, inevitável e sem solução, sem importância aparente, contamina tudo, atinge todos a sua volta, e também desperta a "força", a que pensa não existir, que vai mudar o curso da historia e mexer com o destino de todos eles.

Assim começou. O grande inimigo havia se instalado de uma vez por todas a frente das suas tropas. Tirou a mascara e mostrou ao mundo a verdadeira face, que inspira terror mesmo naqueles que nunca a viram, mas o horror das pessoas pela imagem imaginaria do homem não era nada comparado com a imensidão da crueldade dele. Seu nome, antes já temido, agora não encontrava mais do que algumas pessoas que ousavam pronunciá-lo. Todo o medo não trazia outro resultado senão a facilidade que encontrava em avançar, ficando cada dia mais próximo do seu objetivo.

Mas em toda historia, existe o salvador, montado em seu cavalo branco usando elmo de ouro e empunhando a espada, dando esperança para ao povo, morrendo por ele, mesmo quando não há mais nada que fazer. O cavaleiro lutava bravamente pela salvação, longe dela, mas não desiste nunca. Esforços, não de todo inúteis, só o que dava a sociedade a pouca esperança diante à algazarra em que estava.

Esse é o quadro em que se encontra o mundo bruxo, o que exigiu a atenção deles. Dos que fariam a diferença.

Vê a porta a sua frente, mas não tem vontade alguma de entrar. Odiava essas reuniões, perda de tempo, vir de tão longe, deixar compromissos importantes para estar ali, realmente odiava essas reuniões. Estivera repetindo isso mentalmente desde que fora 'convocada' para tal, a verdade, é que não gosta de encontrar com os irmãos, todos tão prepotentes, emotivos ou racionais demais, sempre achando que só o que importa é o que fazem. Nunca achou nenhum deles realmente capaz de algo importante. Odiava ter de se rebaixar ao nível deles. Mas isso não importava na verdade, teria de entrar e queria que acabasse logo, então era melhor que entrasse agora.

- Mas pra que, diabos, vocês me chamaram aqui? – reclama Atena chegando na sala.

- Acalme-se sim. Nós já vamos começar – responde Hermes sentado na mesa no centro da sala.

- Ande logo com isso Hermes, ao contrario do que Atena pensa, todos nós temos mais o que fazer – retruca Ártemis de um dos cantos.

- Eu já disse que se acalmem. Dionísio esta atrasado – repete homem saíndo de cima da mesa, se mostrando impaciente.

- Você devia ter previsto isso e tê-lo mandado vir antes. Assim não estaríamos todos aqui perdendo tempo – fala Hefestos.

- Ora ora, uma reunião famíliar, que comovente não? Se soubesse teria vindo antes. – chega Dionísio falando ironicamente.

- Dionísio já chegou, pode começar – Atena apressa.

- Ótimo! Convoquei a todos vocês porque digo que devemos interferir... – começa energicamente mas é interrompido.

- Interferir em quê? - Pergunta Apolo do lado de Ártemis.

- Na guerra! – responde enérgico

- Qual delas? – interrompe Dionísio em tom de pouco caso.

- Na do bruxos.

- Que eu saiba Hermes, isso AINDA compete a mim decidir – corta Ares.

- Sim Ares, compete a você enquanto NÓS dissermos que sim – se impacienta com as interrupções.

- Isso não é certo Hermes, cada um de nós já tem o suficiente com que se preocupar. Alem de que, Ares tem razão, as guerras são decisões DELE, nós não devemos interferir a não ser que ele as perca de controle. E pelo que eu saiba isso não aconteceu ainda. Aconteceu?

- Obrigado pela defesa minha irmã, e NÃO, não aconteceu, portanto não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui – responde friamente.

- Talvez se vocês se calassem e me deixassem terminar todos já saberiam – o outro retruca irritado.

- Vá em frente irmãozinho, essas reuniões me cansam – zomba Dionísio.

- Como Ares já informou, a guerra não esta fora de controle mas tem grandes probabilidades de ficar. Tudo esta um caos, e todas as esperanças depositadas em um único garoto completamente despreparado, tanto física, quanto psicologicamente para lidar com alguém tão poderoso quanto o adversário – palestra Hermes.

- Toda guerra tem um lado perdedor Hermes, você já devia saber disso – corta Ares começando a se irritar.

- Eu sei, mas a questão é, quais as vantagens que NÓS teremos de acordo com o lado ganhador? – tenta convencê-los

- Aonde exatamente você quer chegar Hermes? – pergunta Atena agora interessada.

- O garoto esta despreparado e desprovido de seguidores adequados. Enquanto o outro lado é poderoso e tem em seu comando um exercito numeroso – explica Hermes.

- O menino tem ao velho – fala Ártemis interessada mas despreocupada.

- O velho pensa o mesmo que eu! – responde Hermes triunfante.

- Que e exatamente? – volta Atena atenta.

- O moleque não tem chances – responde Dionísio como se fosse óbvio.

- Não nessas condições. Alem de que nem sequer se importa mais. – completa Hermes

- Certo, e o que exatamente você tem em mente Hermes? O que acontece com os humanos nunca nos afetou, porque agora seria diferente? – pergunta Apólo confuso.

- Muitos bruxos irão morrer...

- ...vão morrer independente do lado vencedor – replica Hefestos.

- Alias, qual é o lado que você quer ajudar? – pergunta Ártemis.

- Não é obvio? – fala Dionísio sarcástico – o do garoto é claro. Fraco, oprimido e Louco! Típico.

- Porque? – pergunta Atena para Hermes.

- Porque se Voldemort ganhar, vai nos causar mais problemas e pelo que eu vejo vocês já tem o suficiente deles! – brada furioso.

- E porque nós teríamos problemas? – pergunta Hefestos.

- A magia dele é muito avançada...

- ...nada que possa competir conosco – corta Ares superior.

- Mas que pode SIM gerar problema. Vocês não vêem? Se ele ganhar, tudo vai virar escuridão, o que pra você Apolo e pra você Ártemis, não há de ser bom, as batalhas civis só vão aumentar, sim Atena batalhas, porque a guerra vai se tornar constante. Você Ares que já é tão ocupado, não vai ter um instante de sossego e o mesmo vale pra você Hefestos – berra Hermes apontando cada um.

- Sabe, agora eu fiquei curioso Hermes...onde arranjou todos esses argumentos? Eles são bons demais pra você. – Dionísio fala serio mas claramente zombando do irmão.

- Sem falar das mortes, que serão não só de bruxos, mas dos outros humanos também. Imagine só...o quão feliz "titio" Hades vai ficar em ter o tártaro e os campos elísios lotados de bruxos arrogantes e trouxas desesperados. E Poseidon então, esse como sempre quando tudo esta um caos chega pra atrapalhar um pouco mais...- continua sem dar atenção a Dionísio mas é interrompido novamente.

- Andou ouvindo atrás das portas outra vez! Ora Hermes você é tão desocupado que inventa de entregar mensagens que nem sequer lhe foram passadas? – Dionísio fala em tom de reprimenda, começando a deixar de lado as brincadeiras.

- Seu idiota! Se eu estou aqui tentando convencê-los...- brada furioso mas é interrompido outra vez.

- ...é porque é um intrometido! Onde afinal ouviu todas essas coisas? – berra Ares satisfeito e irritado.

- Ora de quem... papai é claro. Que mais ele disse? – interfere Apolo também nervoso.

- Nada, mas deu bem a entender que o rumo disso esta em nossas mãos, já que somos os principais responsáveis pelas coisas – fala Hermes agora calmo.

- NÓS somos você quer dizer, não é? – pergunta Ares maldosamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso seu...- explode Hermes outra vez.

- Não interessa! Se isso for mesmo verdade nós vamos ter que arcar com as conseqüências e a fúria dele caso Voldemort ganhe? – interrompe Atena preocupada.

- E o que vamos fazer então? - pergunta Hefestos despreocupado.

- Ajudar o moleque é claro – Ares se irrita e começa a andar pela sala.

- Ótimo! Vamos definir as regras então – diz Ártemis indo até a mesa – Vamos agir juntos ou cada um por si?

- Cada um por si – responde Atena – Sem prejudicar uns aos outros para atingir o mesmo objetivo.

- Que é? – pergunta Dionísio sério.

- Fazer com que o garoto ganhe, seu imbecil – Hefestos perde a paciência.

- Eu não vou fazer parte disso – responde sem se importar com o insulto.

- Como assim não vai? – pergunta Hefestos agora incrédulo.

- Simplesmente não vou, não ganho nada com isso. O caos é a minha especialidade, onde eu devo estar. Se o garoto ganhar, eu saio perdendo.

- Vai haver caos de qualquer jeito Dionísio – corta Ares também nada feliz com a idéia.

- Ele esta certo Dio! A guerra vai provocar o caos de qualquer maneira, alem de que ainda há a guerra dos trouxas pra você! Hermes tem razão, se as coisas saírem dos eixos todos nós vamos pagar por isso. – Ártemis explica efusivamente – Por favor Dio... – fala manhosa.

- Que seja então. Mas saiba maninha que você me paga por isso – Dionísio sorri safado.

- Então – continua Ártemis feliz – pelo quê cada um vai ficar responsável?

- Acalme-se Ártemis – Apolo corta a irmã – Nós não devemos interferir demais, apenas dar a ajuda necessária para que possam combater de igual para igual.

- Sim, sim – concorda Ártemis afoita – precisamos de uma estratégia. Alguém? Não? Bom, eu tenho uma.

- EU faço as estratégias Ártemis – briga Atena, brava pela irmã tomar o seu cargo.

- Desde que você não tem uma no momento, eu apresento a minha enquanto você, ESCUTA – retruca gélida – Bom como eu ia dizendo, cada um de nós ficaria responsável por um ponto principal, os que podem favorecer o garoto, que são: - com um movimento mostra vários rostos em uma imagem tridimensional – o velho, os amigos: Ronald e Hermione, combatentes adequados, o próprio Potter e o ministério.

- É um bom plano, mas nos teríamos que agir com cautela e consultar uns aos outros sempre. - Apolo

- Não creio que isso seja um problema – Hefestos já se prepara para ir embora.

- Certo, então vamos logo á divisão – apressa Hermes – Eu fico com o velho.

- Me deixem os candidatos – pede Hefestos.

- Eu cuido do ministério – diz Apolo.

- Eu quero Potter – ordena Atena.

- Ronald – pronuncia Dionísio

- Sobrou apenas a garota pra vocês.-diz Hermes para Ártemis e Ares.

- Eu tenho algo mais que fazer Temi. Pode cuidar dela – diz Ares e vê os olhos da irmã brilharem com sua fala misteriosa.

- OK! Então é isso! Vejo vocês por ai – fala Ártemis já saído da sala

- Não façam nada antes que eu os avise – alerta Hermes também indo para a porta.

Todos concordam e cada um segue o seu caminho, planejando como lidar com humanos depois de tanto tempo.

--

A casa é a mesma, sombria e pouco acolhedora, menos suja, mas ainda a mesma, agora porem, parece ainda pior do que nunca, o pó que cobrira os brasões e molduras também se foi, e os deixa a mostra, trazendo de volta lembranças da vida, ou da morte infeliz de tantos que passaram por ali. Sim, entrar na casa é ver um filme antigo e lembrar que o pesadelo ainda não acabou, de quantos já morreram e quantos ainda vão morrer. Mas não podiam deixa-la, porque isso seria o mesmo que abandonar o ideal, a esperança, a coragem. Nenhum deles o faria, aqueles tijolos velhos eram iguais a eles, velhos e cheios de lembranças, mas que continuavam de pé, apesar de tudo. A casa é o centro, a base, e como um corpo prestes a ressuscitar, tudo em seu interior volta a se mover, em ritmo, se preparando para o grande despertar.

A casa é da ordem e a ordem é de todos, tudo é de todos e eles estão de volta. Ocupados demais trabalhando contra o mal, deram para ela a mesma importância que vinham dando a si mesmos, nenhuma. Deixando de lado então os hábitos saudáveis que compunham um lar _tão feliz. _Mas quem melhor para por as coisas nos eixos do que uma verdadeira família? E que exemplo melhor de família do que os Weasley? As _crianças_ cresceram, e os pais, ganharam rugas e cabelos brancos. Tem também os membros da ordem que haviam se instalado ali, Quim, com a voz retumbante e postura inigualável, Lupin, o mesmo de sempre, e Tonks, cabelos longos e escuros em contraste com a pele clara lhe dão uma aparência quase idêntica a da tia Bellatriz, e os olhos, azuis, não lembram em nada a antiga menina brincalhona. Duros, frios, e até mesmo mortos, mas ainda tinham uma pequena, quase invisível chama de esperança. Exemplo perfeito do efeito da guerra nos jovens, o amadurecimento forçado pelo qual eram obrigados a passar. Não estavam mais dispostos a ver efeitos como esse nas pessoas, não nas que amavam, não, em ninguém mais.

--

Já não sabe o que fazer e esta começando a se desesperar, as coisas nunca haviam sido fáceis, mas sempre soube lidar com elas, achar a melhor solução. Agora, parece não haver. É responsável por tantas coisas, mas a que mais lhe preocupa é ele, no fundo, sempre foi ele. Não tem filhos, mas se os tivesse sentiria por eles o mesmo que sente por ele. Se preocupa tanto, e não achar saída o estava deixando louco, ser o porto seguro não tem assim tantas vantagens afinal, não pode nem mesmo demonstrar medo ou insegurança, nunca. Pensar nisso também não ajuda. O importante é não ser derrotado, não deixar que derrotem o menino, o pobre garoto que já sofreu tanto, mais que todos. E vai continuar sofrendo. Vai cuidar dele, proteger e preparar até que não possa mais. Mas como? Quando? As mesmas perguntas voltavam a lhe assombrar e quando a resposta apareceu diante de seus olhos.

- Bom dia Dumbledore, vejo que não podia ter chego em momento mais oportuno – faz uma meia reverência diante do assombro do outro – Meu nome é Hermes, temos algo que conversar.

- Pois bem, sente-se por favor – indica uma cadeira.

- Não, estou bem de pé – analisa o escritório.

- Então, qual o assunto que o traz aqui?

- O mesmo que o atormenta.

- É mesmo?

- Sim – finalmente se vira para ele – Como já disse, meu nome é Hermes, eu sou o mensageiro dos deuses, filho de Zeus, protetor dos ladrões e viajantes, vim tratar de assuntos importantes com relação á guerra.

- Deus do Olímpo? – Hermes confirma – Estou todo a ouvidos. Prossiga por favor.

- Estamos dispostos a ajudá-los, indiretamente é claro.

- Quem esta?

- Eu e alguns outros, você saberá devido tempo.

- Claro, claro. E porque?

- Temos nossos motivos. Motivos estes que não dizem respeito aos humanos – corta mais perguntas sobre o assunto.

- Prossiga

- Estamos dispostos a ajudar ao garoto. Ajudá-lo a se equiparar com Voldemort, sem, como já disse interferir diretamente em nada.

- Que quer dizer? – pergunta querendo uma resposta mais clara.

- Não faremos nada por vocês, não possuiremos seus corpos nem mudaremos o rumo de nada para favorecê-los ou prejudicá-los, basicamente, seremos como conselheiros. Arranjando algo aqui e ali.

- E essa ajuda é oferecida para o outro lado também?

- Não, só ajudaremos durante o processo, não no final. E isto não é uma oferta senhor. É apenas um...comunicado.

- Vejo que não tenho escolha

- Não, vamos logo ao que interessa. – deixa de lado o tom de conversa – O menino precisa de treinamento, assim como de apoio.

- Ele já tem apoio...

- Apoio em campo de batalha, pessoas preparadas. E não. A Ordem da Fênix não é o suficiente. Serão precisas pessoas com o mesmo nível dos comensais da morte, tanto em poder como em lealdade.

- Mas e como, supostamente, vamos conseguir isso?

- NÓS cuidaremos disso. Preocupe-se com Potter e os que estão mais próximos dele, são os pontos essenciais para a vitória, os que deverão ser mais fortes. E por Cronos homem, não se desespere, você esta no lugar com o maior numero de bruxos em potencial da Inglaterra. Tire proveito disso. – repreende ao relancear o desespero na mente de Dumbledore que era muito fraca para ele.

- Mas...

- Não, não poderão ser todos treinados, mas é melhor que tenha do seu lado alguns que valham por muitos do que o contrário.

- Mas e quem ira treiná-los? Eu não tenho gente o suficiente pra isso.

- Nem gente BOA O SUFICIENTE – fala irritado. – Nós nos encarregaremos disso. Monte uma estratégia, o resto é por sua conta – termina desaparecendo e deixando pra trás um Dumbledore surpreso mas satisfeito.

Ser responsável nunca foi uma de suas qualidades, ou obrigações. Nunca se importou em fazer as coisas 'certas', o certo é o que quer, o que é melhor para si, não gosta de perder as coisas de controle. E ficar de olhos abertos quanto aos passos dos irmãos não foi uma decisão difícil de tomar. Independentes e orgulhosos demais para tudo aquilo, se consideram bons demais, sabe que cada um vai agir da sua maneira, mas não esta disposto a perder mais tempo do que o necessário, e por isso não vai deixar que façam com que isso aconteça. É bom, que saibam disso, faz questão de deixar claro.

- Ora, ora, se não é o pequeno Hermie botando as manguinhas de fora – fala em seu habitual tom de zombaria.

- Onde esta Hefestos? – ignora para não demonstrar a raiva de estar sendo vigiado.

- Aqui! – chega – O que quer?

- Prepare-se, fique atento a tudo a partir de agora. – ordena serio e superior. O outro apenas concorda ignorando o clima entre os irmãos.

- Você devia ser menos arrogante Hermes – abandona o silencio e já não usa o tom habitual.

- E você deveria se meter com as suas coisas – retruca.

- Considerando que essas SÃO as minhas coisas, eu diria que você já não é tão inteligente quanto costumava ser. Não cometa enganos Hermes, isso implicaria na fúria de todos nós. Você não esta sozinho nisso. – sai, deixando atrás de si um Hermes furioso.

--

Tudo devidamente preparado, o dia passou aparentemente normal, se não se considerasse, é claro a nuvem de ansiedade que se instalou na casa - o jantar servido mais cedo e quatro adolescentes trancados no quarto evidentemente era apenas um caso a parte - Com a chegada de Dumbledore as coisas parecem piorar, até que ele, decide começar.

- Boa noite senhores, obrigado por atenderem ao meu pedido e comparecerem. Bom, gostaria de começar ouvindo sobre os progressos.

- O ministério não apresentou nenhum progresso. Alias, Fudge tem se mantido muito tempo tentando não deixar o cargo para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. – Quim declara – Meu medo Dumbledore, é que ele se alie a Você-Sabe-Quem para continuar onde esta.

- Cornélio pode não ser a pessoa mais inteligente Quim, mas ele tem medo de morrer e sabe que se aliar á Tom é o mesmo que assinar a própria senteça.

- Obtivemos informações sobre as negociações com os gigantes Alvo. Parece que não estão indo tão bem – Moody faz um relatório – Depois de se juntar a ele os gigantes começaram a fazer mais exigências, você-sabe-quem atendeu, mas elas começaram a aumentar, ele esta furioso e não vai mais ceder. Os gigantes estão ameaçaram desertar, mas você-sabe-quem já declarou que se fizerem isso nem sequer chegarão as montanhas.

- Ótimo. Mas não sei até que ponto isso é bom para nós.

- Também há informações de que ele tem feito experiências, tentando criar animais, cruzando espécies e dando a eles poderes. Monstros que ele pode controlar e usar contra os trouxas, até mesmo contra nós.

- Tem posto muitos comensais da morte nos principais pontos da Europa e feito progressos fora da Inglaterra. Com bruxos de baixo escalão é claro, já que todos os governos já estão em estado de alerta, mas ainda assim muitos desses bruxos tem suas influencias – relata Emelina Vance.

- Lupin, e quanto aos lobisomens?

- Greyback esta ao lado dele Dumbledore, mas perdeu muita credibilidade, os outros não se manifestaram ainda. Creio que muitos pelo fato de Greyback não ter a marca, já que você-sabe-quem não confia nele.

- A situação esta pior do que eu imaginava – constata pesadamente – Começaremos a agir imediatamente. Lupin, quero que volte para junto dos lobisomens e continue dando força a idéia de que Voldemort não confia em Greyback e não respeita a nenhum deles, sendo eles mestiços e ele prega a pureza. Faça isso discretamente para não chamar a atenção.

"Quim, quero que você grude em Cornélio, siga todos os seus passos, o ajude e se faça de confiança. Assim teremos melhor acesso ao ministério e seus movimentos."

"Alastor, continue seu trabalho de investigações e se mantenha em contato com os aurores. Pode ir atrás de qualquer comensal e prende-lo desde que seja em flagrante. Não queremos que desconfiem que sabemos demais."

"Emelina continue com seu disfarce"

"Minerva, reforce a segurança de Hogwarts"

"Hestia, procure pelas experiências de Voldemort e ache jeito de detê-las – finalmente para de dar ordens - Quanto aos outros, continuem com suas funções, mandando toda e qualquer informação pra mim. Mas principalmente: não deixem que ninguém perceba a ação da ordem em meio a tudo isso, absolutamente ninguém. Tom deve pensar que tem o caminho livre. Arthur, Molly gostaria de pedir que fossem buscar Harry e a senhorita Granger duas semanas antes da volta as aulas. Seria possível?

- Sim Alvo. É claro. – responde a senhora Weasley.

- Ótimo. Minerva, Severo eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com vocês por favor. Meus amigos, é só.

Espera que todos saiam antes de dar novas ordens aos professores. - Quero que preparem testes teóricos e práticos pra o sexto ano. Avisem os outros também por favor.

- Mas pra quê Alvo?

- Eu tenho planos pra esse ano.


	2. Qual o problema?

2

Qual o problema?

O mês passou sem novidades, agitos ou qualquer outra coisa interessante. O resultado foi que o dia dezessete, marcado para a chegada de Harry e Hermione na ordem parecia nunca chegar.

Horas, minutos, segundos, milésimos e centésimos se arrastavam. A carta era lida e relida varias vezes, e a bola batia no soalho, de novo e de novo; havia chego na segunda, mas a carona vinha só no domingo, tempo suficiente para que o papel ficasse sujo e amassado o bastante para quase não poder ser lido. Férias nunca foram a melhor época do ano e algum tempo atrás estaria furioso por ainda estar naquela maldita casa, mas agora, não sabia se lia a carta querendo que o dia da partida chegasse logo, ou demorasse um pouco mais. Não tinha superado a ultima morte e não sabia se queria encontrar com alguém que já o fizera.

Meio dia, e pela primeira vez não se atrasaram. Os Dursley,- gentis como sempre - estavam mais ansiosos do que ele próprio.

- Olá Harry querido!

O abraçou assim que o viu – Merlim como você cresceu! Até parece o Rony, e pelo jeito não vão parar nunca! Parece mais magro, não tem se alimentado direito? – o analisa tão detidamente que nem percebe o desgosto estampado na cara de tia Petúnia com a insinuação ultrajante.

- Como vai Harry? – cumprimenta um sorridente Sr. Weasley.

- Bem Sr. Weasley – responde feliz – Então, podemos ir?

- Segure o braço de Molly, Harry. Eu vou levar as malas.

- Nós vamos para a Toca?

- Não querido, vamos para o Largo Grimmauld – a Sra responde e aparata logo em seguida não dando ao garoto nem o tempo de engolir em seco.

Quando abriu os olhos estava na sala dos Black, com vários rostos ruivos lhe encarando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jogado no sofá, não via a hora de reencontrar o amigo, se conheciam há tanto tempo e passavam por tantas coisas juntos que aquele tempo sem se ver já era demais. E os pais pareciam querer vê-lo sofrer ainda mais; porque demoram tanto? Finalmente chegaram e não teve outra reação senão abraçá-lo. Um abraço de boas vindas, marcando a força de uma grande amizade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vê todos se adiantarem em sua direção logo depois de Rony, e quando termina de cumprimentar toda a fila que se formara ao seu redor se vê sozinho com o amigo. Procura pela cabeleira castanha que lhe era tão familiar mas não encontra e deu inicio a conversa pela qual esperou tantos dias.

- Então, o que vocês andam fazendo aqui?

- Nada cara – diz com cara de tédio – chegamos fazem duas semanas, ajeitar a casa pra uma reunião, mas arrumamos tudo em um dia e estamos até agora sem fazer nada. Nada mesmo sabe, porque agora nem tem o que limpar.

- Então tem tido reuniões?

- Não, só essa, e a mamãe trancou a gente no quarto pra não podermos usar as orelhas extensíveis.

- E alguém da Ordem tem vindo?

- Aham, mas eles entram e saem tão rápido que as vezes a gente nem vê.

- Pelo jeito vocês sabem tanto quanto eu – diz derrotado

- Pois é, cara – concorda.

- Mas e cadê a Mione?

- Ah! Ela vem depois do almoço, papai e mamãe também vão buscá-la.

- Porque só foram nos buscar agora?

- Não sei, eu falei pra mamãe ir na primeira semana, mas ela disse "Não Rony, ordens de Dumbledore, só duas semanas antes de começarem as aulas".Quer dizer, se o Dumbledore mandou deve ter motivo né... Não tem falado com ele?

- Não.

- Que droga cara, tava contando que você podia saber o que ele anda tramando pra Hogwarts.

- Como assim?

- Toks me disse que depois da reunião ele pediu pra falar com Snape e com a McGonagall, parece que ela deixou escapar que não entendia o porque de exames para o sexto ano. – conta excitado.

- Mas nós somos o sexto ano! – também se empolga

- Pois é, esperava que você soubesse alguma coisa. O Fred e o Jorge acham...- é interrompido por Gina que aparece na porta.

- Mamãe esta chamando vocês pra almoçar.

- Vamo Harry, to morrendo de fome – diz já de pé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cadê o Fred e o Jorge? – pergunta Rony não vendo os irmãos.

- Foram pra loja – serve Harry – Coma querido, você esta muito magro.

- Que horas vocês vão buscar a Hermione? – pergunta Gina a frente de Harry.

- Em 10 minutos – responde e Sr. Weasley.

- Sabe, seria bom se a gente pudesse sair – se queixa Rony – Porque nós não vamos com vocês?

- Ah Rony, e você pode me dizer como nós levaríamos vocês três e voltaríamos com mais Hermione e as malas sendo eu e seu pai apenas dois? – briga a mulher – Termine de comer e vamos Arthur, antes que o Rony tenha mais alguma idéia brilhante – deixa a cozinha.

- Ela anda muito nervosa essas dias – explica Rony – Com Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos no Beco Diagonal e o Percy no ministério...

- Não se preocupem garotos, são só mais duas semanas e creio que as cartas de Hogwarts chegam amanha, o que significa que vocês poderão ir fazer as compras – ameniza o senhor Weasley pondo o prato na pia – Não aprontem nada, nós voltaremos logo.

- Não quero nem ver os meus NOM'S... – lamenta Rony.

- Putz, é mesmo, eu tinha esquecido...

- Mas esse ano a Grifinória tem capitão novo lembra? – fala Gina.

- É mesmo – fala Rony mais animado – Aposto como vai ser você.

- Será? Acho que não hein. Dumbledore vai escolher alguém menos pirado que eu... – brinca fazendo os outros rirem.

- Claro que sim Harry – fala Gina entusiasmada – Você é apanhador, o jogador com mais tempo de time e é o melhor. Obvio que vai ser você.

A conversa sobre quadribol continuou até o fim do almoço, depois os garotos voltaram para a sala e Gina foi para o quarto, arrumar as coisas para a chegada de Hermione.

- A Sonserina também vai ter um novo capitão...- lembra Rony.

- Aposto como vai ser o Malfoy.

- Bem que ele podia morrer. Hogwarts ficaria bem melhor sem ele.

- Com certeza.

Divagar sobre a morte ideal para Malfoy sempre é um bom passatempo, e foi isso que fizeram até serem surpreendidos pelos altos estalos e a imagem de uma linda garota agarrada ao braço da Sra. Weasley como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

De primeiro, quase não a reconheceu. Cabelos compridos, abaixo dos ombros, como nunca os tinha visto antes - não lembrava de serem tão compridos, tão bonitos, sempre presos e agora soltos lhe caiam perfeitamente pelos ombros. O rosto com traços mais definidos, olhos mais brilhantes. Regata e tênis branco, e calça jeans clara, roupas trouxas, que antes lhe pareciam normais, agora lhe moldavam o corpo perfeitamente. Ganhou curvas durante o mês e meio que passaram sem se ver, o grau dos óculos havia aumentado ou então, suas vestes andavam largas demais.

---

Se fosse um filme, aquela seria a cena cômica em que os garotos babam com cara de bobos. Ainda na mesma posição, olhando a amiga de boca aberta enquanto ela se mexe e fala incansavelmente, sem se dar conta da presença deles. Duas estatuas admirando uma bela paisagem.

---

O coração deu um salto tão grande de felicidade, que quase saiu pela boca. Sentira tantas saudades, se preocupara tanto. Correu para os seus braços, uma reação tão natural e espontânea que nem sequer pensou antes de agir. Os abraçou, apertado, acabando com a angustia que se acumulara no peito enquanto estava longe. Não via hora de falar com eles e logo os puxa para o sofá junto de si.

Analisa e - Vocês cresceram! – arranca risadas – Então, como foram as férias? – pergunta animada mas logo se arrepende – Oh! Harry, me desculpe! Como você esta?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara pensa, ou mesmo lembra do que lhe atormentara, mas percebe que estar com os amigos o faz esquecer e não se sentir mal – Eu to bem Mione, e você?

- Bem! Meus pais me levaram pro Canadá! Ah Harry, lá é tão lindo...mesmo! – lembra da viagem, mas logo volta a realidade – E você Rony? Como foram as férias?

- Uma droga – ela ri.

- Onde esta a Gina?

- Lá em cima.

- Eu vou falar com ela e desarrumar as malas, vejo vocês depois! – sobe correndo e mais uma vez os dois se perdem, olhando o topo da escada, por onde a amiga sumira.

- Aquela era mesmo a Mione? – pergunta Rony

- Era.

---

Passam o resto da tarde jogando xadrez em um dos quartos, enquanto as meninas contam fofocas em outro. Desceram na hora do jantar, e na cozinha encontram Lupin, Gui, Carlinhos e Hagrid já à mesa; foi uma hora animada, historias e piadas descontraíram a todos até que Hagrid deixou escapar para Hermione e Gina sobre o ano cheio que teriam.

- Como assim Hagrid? – pergunta Hermione

- Nada, nada. Sabem o anda muito misterioso esses dias, como ele pediu testes para o sexto...- pára de repente percebendo a mancada - Molly, Arthur, obrigado pela janta, eu já vou indo – agradece já de pé.

- Hagrid. Espera! – tenta mas ele já estava se despedindo.

- Tchau garotos – acena – Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina... Vejo vocês em Hogwarts.

E o clima que marcou o jantar segue até todos irem para a cama, o que faz com que os amigos adiem o plano de conversar, mas não por muito tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry...Harry... – ao lado da cama do amigo tenta acordá-lo.

- Mione? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Que horas são?

- 6 horas...Desculpa, mas é que se não for agora acho que a gente não vai conseguir conversar. Rony...Rony...

- Ah não mãe, eu não quero sopa.

- Ronald! Acorda – chacoalha o amigo.

- Mione? Quê você ta fazendo aqui? Que horas são?

- 6 horas. Vamô, vai mais pra lá – senta na ponta da cama.

- O que foi Mione?

O olha seria antes de responder – A cicatriz tem doido?

- Não! Desde o dia do ministério nunca mais.

- E os sonhos?

- Pararam também.

- Acho que isso é bom né? – hesita – Quer dizer...pelo menos ele não anda mais mexendo com a sua mente...Mas pode ser ruim também – começa a andar – pode ser, que ele esteja se controlando pra que você não veja nada, porque ta planejando algo muito grande e realmente não quer que você veja.

- Pode ser...

- Você tem praticado oclumencia?

Abaixa a cabeça, embaraçado – Não.

- Ai Harry, você TEM que praticar, por mais que Você-Sabe-Quem não esteja fazendo nada AGORA é importante que você saiba como se proteger quando precisar.

- Ela tem razão Harry.

- Eu sei.

- Promete que vai praticar? - insiste

- Sim

- Ótimo! Agora, Harry, nós PRECISAMOS saber o que Dumbledore te disse.

- Dumbledore não me disse nada Hermione, eu não falo com ele desde o final das aulas e...

- Então Harry, antes de nós sairmos de férias, o que foi que ele te disse?

O silencio reina no quarto, a amiga não tinha mudado tanto afinal, não esperava que o pusesse contra a parede daquele jeito. Pensa na idéia de contar aos amigos sobre a profecia, mas...

- Sabe Harry, é realmente triste pensar que depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos você ainda não confie na gente. Tamo do teu lado desde sempre, e a gente ESCOLHEU ficar do teu lado, morrer por você se for preciso, ainda assim, você não confia em nós – fala triste e indignada e Rony olha o amigo com a mesma expressão de decepção.

- Ele me disse a profecia...

- Como assim? A profecia quebrou – surpreende Rony.

- É, acontece que ela foi feita pra ele, por isso sabia o que dizia.

- E o que dizia – pergunta Hermione hesitante.

- Que um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e que só podemos morrer pelas mãos um do outro- mais uma vez o silencio se faz presente entre eles, acompanhando as expressões de pavor.

- Quer dizer...- balbucia Rony chocado.

- Quer dizer que ou ele me mata, ou eu o mato – completa Harry e Hermione volta a andar pelo quarto.

- Significa que não importa o quanto a gente lute. No final só quem pode salvar tudo é você, Harry.

- É

Silêncio.

- Bom, isso não explica historia dos testes...- muda de assunto bruscamente.

- Então você já sabe? – se interessa Rony, tambem tentando deixar o assunto anterior de lado.

- Aham, a Gina me disse. E ontem o Hagrid deixou escapar de novo, mas aparentemente, ninguém sabe do que se trata, alem do professor Dumbledore é claro.

Fica surpreso com a mudança de assunto. Achava que quando contasse, aquele seria o assunto de muitas discussões, por muitos dias. Mas entendeu que ela não tinha achado argumentos ou soluções e resolveu seguir em frente. Agradeceu mentalmente e tratou de voltar a interagir com os dois. - De certo outro Torneio Tribruxo? - sugere

- Não pode ser – ainda andava de um lado para o outro – Se fosse, seria necessário que as outras escolas também soubessem...

- Talvez elas saibam – interrompe Rony.

- Assim como o ministério – continua ela – Não, não é isso. – pára de repente com os olhos arregalados e se vira para os amigos – Será que teremos que fazer os NOM'S outra vez? – caem na gargalhada até que Rony consegue recuperar o fôlego.

- Não Mione, os NOM'S chegam hoje.

Cerra os olhos e começa a inflar, pronta para explodir por não terem-na avisado, quando escuta barulhos no andar de cima e corre de volta para o seu quarto. Se moveu tão rápido que quando a porta se abriu outra vez, deixando a vista a senhora Weasley de roupão os chamando para o café, ainda procurava pela amiga que estivera ali segundos atrás.

Ao entrar na cozinha vê Gina sonolenta, Hermione torcendo as mãos ansiosa e a senhora Weasley cantarolando no fogão. Como de costume, senta ao lado da caçula Weasley, de frente para Rony e Hermione, mas ao fazer isso recebeu da amiga um olhar tão zombeteiro que não estranharia se tivesse corado. Já estavam terminando quando as corujas chegaram com as cartas de Hogwarts. Cada um lê a sua em silencio até que Gina pergunta – E ai como foram?

- Até que bem – responde Rony com um enorme sorriso – eu não esperava passar em Adivinhação mesmo.

- E você Harry?

- Ótimo, só não passei em Adivinhação e História da Magia.

- Mione?

- É...eu fui bem...mas só ganhei excede expectativas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Ah, cala a boca – toma a carta das mãos dela – Você tirou nota máxima em tudo menos em DCAT! – enquanto Gina briga com a amiga ele acha seu distintivo de capitão – Harry! – ela pula no pescoço do menino – Eu não disse que ia ser você!

Foi um dia de comemorações, principalmente pela noticia de que iriam ao Beco Diagonal no sábado, que chegou incrivelmente rápido. Acordam cedo, e se preparam felizes - animais enjaulados, loucos pela liberdade - à uma hora já estavam arrumados. O grupo chegou ao Beco Diagonal e logo se separou. Gui e Tonks que tinham ficado para aparatar com eles foram para seus empregos e Gina e os pais, comprar os materiais da garota, deixando o trio responsável por suas próprias compras.

Primeira parada, Floreios e Borrões onde Hermione se encarregou dos livros, depois, Madame Malkin.

Rony foi para um provador mais afastado e os outros dois puderam continuar a conversando.

- Então Harry...- fala com o amigo no provador ao lado enquanto a costureira arruma suas vestes – ...como vão as coisas entre você e a Gina?

- Bem, eu acho. – responde confuso – Não entendi...

- Ah, ela gosta de você, você sabe né...e essa semana vocês tem andado bastante juntos...

- Sei lá Mione, achei que ela já tinha esquecido isso, quer dizer, ela tava com o Miguel ano passado e tudo mais.

- É, ela TAVA, não tá mais... – insinua – dois dedos a menos por favor, ...você devia prestar mais atenção nela sabe...

Silencio.

- É isso mesmo – volta a falar com a costureira – eu quero três saias, duas calças e dez blusas. Ah! E dois suéteres e duas capas, por favor – sai do provador.

Harry também sai, faz o pedido, e juntos vão para o balcão, pagar e esperar por Rony.

Deixam a loja, sem ver o garoto do provador ao lado do de Hermione. Garoto que escutara a conversa dos amigos e pensava no proveito que poderia tirar dela.

Terceira e ultima parada, Gemialidades Weasley. Saíram de lá só de noite, com seus devidos guardiões e muitas compras, tão cansados que até mastigar os sanduíches da senhora Weasley foi exaustivo, a cama era o destino que todos desejavam alcançar.

Acordar cansado e passar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada pode ser normal para pessoas com sintomas de depressão ou até mesmo quando se esta sozinho, mas não quando seus amigos estão bem do seu lado. Hermione se enrosca com um livro novo, Gina com bichento e Harry e Rony montam um artifício da Gemialidades Weasley, sem trocar uma palavra. A noite cai, jantam e como a companhia silenciosa de todos já tinha sido mais do que suficiente, foram para os quartos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noite estranha, dia estranho, mas não sabia explicar porque. Como sempre, dormiu logo que deitou, estava sonhando com uma farta mesa de sobremesas quando o sonho mudou, e estava em uma sala toda branca, de frente para um leão de olhos azuis - extremamente azuis - e ele o encarava.

Resolveu se aproximar, queria encostar, foi chegando mais perto, e mais perto, até que quando estava cara a cara com o leão, quase encostando... O bicho soltou um grande rugido e ele gritou e caiu no chão, assustado, morrendo de medo, apenas esperando para ser devorado pela fera.

Ao invés de devorá-lo o bicho começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar. E já não entendia nada. Quando conseguiu se controlar o leão voltou a encará-lo e ele fez o mesmo. Extremamente confuso. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo até que o animal soltou um longo suspiro e falou – To esperando você me perguntar quem eu sou. - Ainda mais assustado emudeceu. – Então?

- Q-q-quem é você? – pergunta quase chorando.

Vendo que não conseguiria nada daquele jeito soltou mais um suspiro antes de assumir sua forma humana, a de um lindo homem loiro com os mesmos olhos azuis do leão.

Mais um grito apavorado ainda do chão precede a pergunta – V-v-v-você é animago?

Ri contente – É...é... pode-se dizer que sim. Meu nome é Dionísio e a partir de agora sou seu mentor. – fala amistoso.

- Como assim meu mentor – pergunta se levantado.

- Vou te colocar em contato com a realidade, te fazer pensar e – pára de andar e faz uma careta – te ajudar. Quando for preciso – acrescenta.

- Mas e quem é você? O QUÊ é você?

- ISSO, não interessa agora. – perde o bom humor, estava cansado do tom das pessoas – Dumbledore vai criar um grupo de treinamento avançado em Hogwarts. Você TEM que entrar nele, ouviu bem?

- Como? Pra quê?

- Serão feitos testes teóricos e práticos, não só de conhecimento, mas também nível de poder. Você deve estar nesse grupo Ronald. Ou vai querer perder toda a diversão? – pergunta sarcástico. Silencio – Como eu imaginei. Estou te dando uma semana de vantagem para se preparar. Faça tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance... Você é parte importante disso, garoto – dá as costas.

- DISSO o quê?

- Na próxima vez eu não vou aparecer em sonho. VENHA quando eu chamar. – desaparece e pela primeira em muito tempo é o primeiro a acordar.

Não sabia se devia ou não acreditar no "sonho" que tivera, mesmo que acreditasse e não fosse real, não tinha nada a perder, sim, estava decidido. Faria o que o "mentor" recomendara. Mas não podia fazer magia ou sequer tentar qualquer treinamento físico dentro de casa, só o que restava era estudar teoria, feitiços que já tinha aprendido, e quem sabe até mesmo alguns mais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a casa ultimamente andava movimentada, mas nem isso fazia com que Rony parasse de agir estranho. Ele estava estudando. Alias, estudando muito, por sinal, e estava preocupada. Já faziam três dias que o amigo andava daquele jeito e não agüentava mais.

- Rony! Qual o seu problema? – brada irritada que o amigo não estivesse escutando o que falava.

- Meu? Nenhum Mione, porque?

- Porque você anda por ai, nos cantos, com todos os livros que encontra na casa. Você não estudou assim nem pros NOM'S e agora resolveu engolir livros.

- Ah... – olha os amigos embaraçado – É porque não tem nada pra fazer sabe...- mente.

- É! Eu sei, mas normalmente você joga xadrez. – de repente o rosto de Rony se ilumina com um pensamento.

- Foi mal, se é assim tão ruim eu paro. – sorri amarelo.

- Ótimo, então, eu tava falando com a Tonks e ela disse que o ministro anda quase louco. Vocês acham que tem como você-sabe-quem se aproveitar disso?

- Voldemort acha jeito de se aproveitar de qualquer coisa Hermione, você já devia saber disso – Harry fala indiferente.

- Hermione...- Rony chama a amiga hesitante – você sabe algo sobre algum Dionísio?

- Não, não que eu me lembre... – silencio – O único Dionísio que eu conheço é o dos Gregos.

- Dos Gregos?

- É, um dos deuses do Olimpo. Do vinho, da orgia, noite, mistério, enigma – engasga ao ouvir a palavra deus – Ele é filho de Zeus e Sêmele, loiro, alegre, as vezes é representado dirigindo um carro puxado por leões. – o menino engasga de novo, dessa vez sufocando.

Harry o ajuda a desengasgar antes que Hermione pergunte – Porque Rony?

- Nada não, sonhei algo sobre ele esses dias...

- Ahm...

O assunto morre e Rony diminui o ritmo de estudo. Eles passam os últimos dias de férias aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Como nos velhos tempos.


	3. Sozinhhos outra vez

3

Sozinhos outra vez.

1º de setembro, o largo Grimmauld amanhece uma verdadeira loucura.

Pés sobem e descem as escadas incessantemente, mãos insistem em bater em portas fechadas e forçar maçanetas, mãos dobram roupas, tateiam o chão, fecham malas, cortinas, mãos, mãos, mãos. Uma loucura de mãos, pés, vozes, malas e pessoas. Loucura que só aumenta, quando os causadores dela chegam a plataforma 9³/4, em cima da hora.

Se despedem correndo e logo estão dentro do expresso que já se move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto seguiam pelos corredores cheios, ela lembrou a eles de que deveriam ir para o vagão dos monitores, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos, estavam mais preocupados com a conversa sobre quadribol. Sinceramente, não entendia o que eles viam de tão interessante em um simples jogo, mas já tinha desistido de discutir sobre isso, então apenas continuou andando. Tão distraída observando todos aqueles alunos nos corredores que nem reparou quando Gina os deixou e foi para a cabine das amigas.

Olhava cabine por cabine, vendo se conhecia quem estava dentro delas e na verdade, até viu alguns conhecidos, mas não queria falar com nenhum deles. Se deu conta disso e se perguntou pelo quê, exatamente, estava procurando. Como não achou uma resposta, deixou a tarefa de lado e apenas seguiu no caminho para o ultimo vagão, o dos monitores. Quando abriu a penúltima porta, porém, parou. Pareceu criar raízes junto ao chão.

O instante em que abriu a porta era exatamente o mesmo em que um garoto saia de uma das cabines. Loiro, alto, cabelos platinados impecavelmente penteados e olhos cinzas. Malditos, olhos cinzas. Era Draco Malfoy.

Em Hogwarts conheceu a amizade, mas lá também conhecera o ódio. E todo o ódio que sentia era única e especialmente voltado para aquele garoto. Quando o viu não soube demonstrar o que sentia, pensar que na ultima vez em que se viram ele usava um distintivo da brigada inquisitorial. Tinha nojo dele, nojo, muito nojo.

Até mesmo se esquecera de Harry e Rony, que estavam atrás de si e agora também tinham parado e visto o garoto. Não queria falar com ele, ia dar as costas, mas é incrível como as pessoas sentem quando estão sendo observadas. Ele não era diferente, viu os três e é obvio que não perderia a chance de arrumar confusão.

Enquanto via Malfoy encurtando a distancia entre eles, sentiu a mão de Harry pousar sobre seu ombro. Sabia que aquilo era algo automático, e nem sequer deu atenção. Estava mais preocupada com o quadro que Malfoy e seus dois capangas formavam. Ele tinha um caminhar elegante, superior, o que junto dos traços finos do rosto, do corpo forte e do ar arrogante poderiam dar a um pintor a tela perfeita, de um homem perfeito, um príncipe em ascensão.

- Tentando protegera sua namorada Potter? – provoca Draco com sua voz arrastada.

- Cai fora, Malfoy.

- Ah, não, me desculpe, Weasley. Eu esqueci que a namorada é comunitária. Quanto é que você paga pra ela sair com você mesmo? Ah, desculpe de novo Weasley, você não tem dinheiro suficiente pra pagar nem por uma sangue-ruim não é...

Sabia que ele estava falando, mas não tinha certeza do que, não escutava um palavra sequer, ocupada demais analisando cada traço do rosto pálido. E aquilo era estranho, não responder os prováveis absurdos que ele estava dizendo, não haviam insultos, olhares fatais, nem feitiços lançados pelas costas, sequer tapas. Só o que fazia era continuar ali, encarando Malfoy, enquanto os amigos brigavam por ela. Mas se deu conta de sua falta a tempo de ouvir uma ultima frase dita pelo menino.

– Tanto faz Potter. Fique com a sua namoradinha sangue-ruim e não se meta no que não é da sua conta. – olhou para ela antes de dar as costas e os olhares se encontram por um instante, mas o que viu não foi a raiva ou o desprezo usuais, mas algo diferente. Algo que não soube identificar e lhe perturbou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinha entrado em transe, um ridículo transe, e o pior era o fato de que ele tinha sido causado pelo maldito do seu pior e único inimigo. E ainda pior, era ficar pensando no transe e no causador dele quando deveria escutar as instruções que a monitora chefe lhe passava. -...troquem os uniformes...- graças a deus ele não estava ali. Não queria nem pensar em como se sentiria ridícula se estivesse.

Seu corpo estava no vagão, mas sua mente vagava longe. Pensava na profecia e no quanto ela significava, e nas estranhas atitudes e perguntas de Rony.

Coisas para as quais fingiu não dar importância, mas vinha remoendo. Só que não importava o quão longe sua mente fosse, teimava em voltar para _ele_.

"_**O que foi aquilo? Meu Deus ele estava diferente! Mais alto, mais forte e parecia TÃO mais maduro. Merlim, aonde estava com a cabeça, perdi tanto tempo admirando Malfoy que nem sequer escutei a discussão."**_

A richa com ele era velha e nunca seriam amigos, sequer se dariam bem. Por isso o que sentiu não era comum, falta de vontade de brigar, azarar e socar. Estranho, muito estranho.

"_**Chega, não vou mais perder tempo pensando"**__._ Decidiu antes de ouvir as ultimas instruções.

Fez a ronda e foi para a cabine de Harry, mas ele não estava mais sozinho como o havia deixado. Luna, Neville, Gina e Dino estavam com ele. Entra e se senta em um dos lados do amigo que já tinha Gina ocupando o outro.

- E então Mione, muita bagunça nos corredores? – brinca Gina, mas ela nem nota.

- Não, até que não...

- Cadê o Rony – pergunta Harry

- Ainda deve tá fazendo a ronda, ele foi pro outro lado – responde sem prestar atenção nos amigos – Luna me empresta a revista? – aponta o Pasquim no colo da garota.

- Pode pegar – gentil, lhe entrega

Depois de checar o índice, abriu em uma pagina de Runas Antigas e ia começar a ler quando se distraiu com a conversa dos outros.

- ...e voltei faz uma semana. – escuta o final da história de Dino.

- Nossa Dino, eu nem te vi! Ta diferente. – cumprimenta o garoto

A olha dos pés a cabeça – Você também ta diferente Hermione. Parece que as férias fizeram bem pra você.

- Obrigada – fica rubra de vergonha.

- Então Dino, você vai ficar aqui? – pergunta Harry percebendo o embaraço da amiga.

- Não. Vo achar os meninos, só passei pra dar oi mesmo – se levanta pra ir embora – Vejo vocês no castelo.

- Tchau – respondem todos.

- Isso foi bastante mal-educado Harry – reprime Hermione

- Se ele ficasse, não ia ter lugar pro Rony – inventa a desculpa no exato momento em que Rony chega – Você demorou – disfarça.

- É que tinham uns terceiranistas zoando os pirralhos do primeiro ano em outro vagão.

Rony contou o acontecido com os terceiranistas, Neville falou sobre os NOM'S que conseguira e Luna, sobre como havia ajudado o pai na redação da revista. Os seis seguiram conversando até que Rony e Hermione tiveram de sair para outra ronda.

------------

Levou consigo a revista de Luna, mas só percebeu quando entrou em outra cabine para colocar as vestes do colégio. Dessa vez não comprou vestes de numero maior, mas sim menor, pedira para costureira diminuir dois dedos da saia e dois da blusa. Não que fizesse uma grande diferença, mas ficaria melhor assim. Gina enchera tanto sua cabeça repetindo o quanto era boba por usar vestes maiores e esconder seu corpo, que resolveu dar ouvidos à amiga e comprá-las menores, não sabia se mais alguém ia reparar mas Gina com certeza diria que era pouco. Fazer o que, não podia contentar a amiga, afinal, ainda era Hermione Granger e não fazia coisas como andar com saias que mais parecem cintos. Alias, já se sentia diferente, tinha passado a deixar os cabelos soltos e arrumá-los de um jeito que gostava, até mesmo começara a passar alguma maquiagem.

Estava tão distraída pensando nas vestes que esqueceu a revista de Luna no banco da cabine, mas só se deu conta depois da ronda, quando estava voltando para junto dos amigos. Volta para buscar, esperando encontrar a cabine como a deixara, vazia e por isso entra sem bater na porta, mas se arrepende profundamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­

Lembrava do momento em que virá Granger. Quase não a reconheceu. E antes que o fizesse tinha achado aquela menina tão... Bonita. ISSO o estava matando. Como pôde achar a Granger bonita? Nem que tivesse sido só por um instante. Era um ultraje, um insulto a si mesmo.

Quando a vira, de primeiro não soube quem era, e depois que reconheceu não sentiu vontade de insultá-la nem nada do tipo. Pelo menos não até ver Potter tocá-la. E ainda tinha o jeito como o olhara, analisara, admirara.

"_**Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer aquilo?"**_

O pior é que se sentiu incomodado, não por ela ser uma sangue-ruim e se atrever a admirá-lo, mas por medo de que não gostasse do que via.

"_**Isso é ridículo. Mais que isso. É uma grande palhaçada."**_

Tinha acabado de chegar a essa conclusão, quando alguém escancarou a porta da cabine em que estava. E por uma grande infelicidade do destino, encontra a pessoa que menos queria ver ao se virar para o intruso.

- Ta ocupada Granger – fala frio.

- É, eu to vendo, Malfoy – pega a revista no banco perto dele.

-Onde estão seus guarda-costas Granger? Se cansaram do seu cheiro podre de sangue-ruim e te largaram foi? – provoca, não resistindo.

- Não é da sua conta Malfoy. Mas e quanto aos SEUS capangas? Se perderam entre a cabine e o bagageiro?

- Ah não...Eles decidiram te largar e começaram a namorar! – finge uma cara de pena.

- Não Malfoy. Eles não são iguais a VOCÊ.

- Não se meta comigo Granger – aperta o braço dela.

- Ou o quê? Vai mandar seus amiguinhos comensais pra me pegar?

Solta o braço dela bruscamente – Pode ser que sim.

- Vai pro inferno Malfoy – sai da cabine lançando a ele um ultimo olhar assassino e o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos outra vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ceninha com Malfoy a deixou ainda mais abalada. Nem sequer voltou pra junto dos amigos quando o saiu de perto dele, e não o faria tão cedo se pudesse. Infelizmente seu desejo não foi atendido e o trem logo chegou a estação. Sem outra saída, foi encontra-los esperando por ela e guardando um carruagem.

- Onde você tava Mione? A gente tava te esperando no trem faz um tempão. – pergunta Rony.

- Uns garotos do terceiro ano estavam arranjando confusão com uns sonserinos lá dentro – mente.

- Ahm. – sentam na carruagem e tira a capa, sem perceber que deixa a mostra uma marca vermelha no braço.

- Mione! O que é isso? – Gina pergunta puxando o braço da amiga para ver melhor.

Ela o puxa de volta e massageia o pulso marcado – Não acredito que marcou. Idiota. – fala pra si mesma, se odiando por ficar marcada tão facilmente.

- Quem fez isso Mione? – Harry a olha severo, não deixando espaço para mentiras.

Ela o olha assustada como se não soubesse como ele escutara o que havia dito mas diante da expressão do amigo vê que não adiantaria mentir – Malfoy – responde contrariada.

- Como é que é?! – Rony levanta na carruagem e bate a cabeça, sentando de novo – Quem aquele idiota pensa que é pra fazer isso? Eu vou acabar com ele!

- Não Rony, você não vai fazer nada – grita, perdendo todo o autocontrole que tinha juntado até ali. – Ta tudo bem, ta bom? – fala para todos, se dominando outra vez.

- Como assim ta tudo bem Mione? O que aconteceu? – se preocupa Gina.

- Nada! Ok? Esquece isso – decidida, encerra o assunto.

O resto do percurso na carruagem foi feito em silencio. Por causa da chuva, quando as carruagem parou, tiveram que correr para o castelo, mas as coisas realmente contribuíam para ela e ao chegar ao saguão de entrada encontrou ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, limpando as vestes respingadas de chuva.

Ao vê-lo Harry e Rony avançaram alguns passos chamando a atenção do garoto, que não se intimidou e os encarou desafiador antes que Hermione se pusesse na frente dos dois e os detivesse.

Com cada mão no peito de um deles os olhou duramente – Se fizerem isso eu NUNCA vou perdoá-los.

Ambos a olharam com raiva, mas mesmo assim, recuaram, pois entenderam o recado de que não estava brincando. Tudo isso, é claro, assistido de camarote por Draco. Vermelho feito um tomate, Rony não agüenta muito tempo e explode logo que sentam na mesa da Grifinória.

- Porque você fez isso Hermione? O que foi agora? Alem dos elfos domésticos vai defender Sonserinos e comensais também?

- Eu não defendi o Malfoy, Rony! – grita indignada – Acontece que começar o ano arranjando briga um minuto depois de chegar no colégio não é muito inteligente! Alem de que podia atrapalhar os planos do professor Dumbledore.

- Claaro. E porque você não falou isso no saguão ao invés de "eu nunca vou perdoá-los". Como se quebrar a cara do Malfoy fosse algum crime. Alem de que, porque você não quer contar o que aconteceu no trem?

- Porque não aconteceu nada no trem Ronald – grita de volta a menina

Rony ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela professora Minerva que já vinha trazendo o banquinho e o chapéu seletor. Chamou por todos os alunos novos, que foram selecionados um por um, até que o chapéu anunciou o ultimo e Dumbledore se levantou.

- Boa Noite, meus queridos alunos. Sejam bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts.

Os avisos são os mesmo. A Floresta Proibida tem esse nome justamente pelo fato de ser proibida para todo e qualquer aluno. O Sr. Filch pede para avisa-los que todos os produtos da Gemialidades Weasley são proibidos no castelo. E por ultimo gostaria de pedir para que ao final do jantar os alunos do sexto ano permaneçam no salão para um comunicado. É só e ...Bom apetite!

----------------------------------------------

O jantar correu tranqüilo. Os três não trocam uma palavra entre si, conversando somente com os outros colegas. Ao fim da janta Dumbledore pede que o alunos vão para as camas e quando ficam no salão apenas os professores e os sextanistas enfileirados diante deles, faz sumir as mesas e se posiciona frente os alunos.

- Esse ano vocês farão novos testes. A partir deles os melhores serão escolhidos e receberão um treinamento especial...- é interrompido pela entrada de uma mulher no salão.

Ela veste calça jeans escura, botas de salto alto, blusa e jaqueta de couro pretas. Tudo contrastando com a alvura da pele e com os olhos claros, o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos escuros. Atravessa o salão com passos firmes e ar imponente, passa pelos alunos e pára na frente do diretor, estendendo a ele um bilhete - Dumbledore lê e ela espera em silencio.

"Boa sorte com seu plano, minhas lembranças."

Hefestos

Ao ler a pequena frase Dumbledore não contem um sorriso de alívio e agradecimento pelos deuses não terem-no esquecido.

- Seja bem vinda...

- Anna. – completa sem perder a seriedade.

A porta do salão se abre novamente e entra mais um homem.

Usa um longo sobretudo por cima da roupa escura e, como a mulher, atravessa o salão em silencio e entrega mais um bilhete a Dumbledore. Então, se apresenta como Jordan.

A moça, que ainda estava parada ao lado de Dumbledore revira os olhos, e ele a olha com um sorrisinho – Você por aqui Anna...Achei que já estivesse morta.

- Eu só morro uma vez. – retruca superior – Você sabe disso.

- Creio que já se conhecem? – pergunta o diretor.

- Infelizmente – corta Anna – Quando vamos começar?

- Vocês chegaram o exato momento em que eu ia explicar...

- Eu esperaria mais um pouco se fosse você. – fala alto um senhor de chapéu da porta do salão. Anda até Dumbledore e estende mais um bilhete para ele – Donn.

- Quantos mais virão afinal? – Anna pergunta ao recém-chegado.

- Helena e Catherine estão atrasadas. – responde normalmente diante do tom superior da garota.

- PERFEITO! – cospe cruzando os braços e dando as costas a todos.

Outra mulher entra, trazendo o mesmo bilhete que os outros. Blusa branca de gola, saia marrom e botas da mesma cor. Se apresenta como Helena e com a cabeça faz um aceno para os outros.

Todos ficam em silencio, esperando a ultima pessoa de quem o mais velho falou. Silencio que vem bem a calhar para todos, que não entendiam nada da situação, com exceção de Dumbledore e os cinco desconhecidos.

Finalmente a ultima desconhecida chega e fica empolgada ao ver os outros – Um reencontro de amigos! Que comovente, se soubesse teria vindo antes. – faz uma perfeita imitação de Dionísio, mesmo sem saber.

Todos a encaram enquanto segue o caminho até Dumbledore e lhe entrega o seu bilhete, se virando para analisar os outros antes mesmo do diretor poder lê-lo.

- Presumo que seja Catherine – fala Dumbledore já que ela não se apresenta

- Presume certo! – vira para ele como se tivesse terminado uma tarefa e estivesse ansiosa por outra – Quando começamos?

- Bem como ia dizendo.- se dirige aos alunos - Vocês farão testes práticos e teóricos sobre mágica em geral, e então, receberão treinamento desses senhores – indica os recém-chegados – Treinamento de guerra, os que o receberem estarão aceitando a tarefa de ajudar a nós professores na segurança da escola, caso haja invasões ou coisas do tipo.

"Para isso vocês tem quatro dias para se preparar e decidir se realmente querem participar dos exames, pois uma vez escolhidos não podem desistir e terão uma grande responsabilidade. Estão dispensados"

Todos saem do salão em silencio, digerindo as informações, e enquanto os alunos iam para suas casas. Os adultos seguem para o escritório do diretor.

- O que é isso Alvo? – se exalta a professora McGonagall. – Você pretende colocar os alunos para lutar?

- Sim Minerva, os que estiverem capacitados pra isso.

- Mas...

- Por favor, não discuta Minerva. Vocês prepararam as provas?

- Sim. – responde Snape.

- Ótimo, ajeitem tudo para o final de semana – os professores assentem – Agora, gostaria de saber o que exatamente vocês vão ensinar aos meus estudantes.

- Tudo – responde Jordan simplesmente. Dumbledore continua aguardando.

- Basicamente tudo. - responde Sean

- Vejo...E como farão isso? – desiste, vendo que não conseguiria melhor resposta.

- Precisaremos do horário de cada um deles. Quanto ao resto... – começa Helena.

- É da nossa conta. – corta Anna.

- Como queiram – concorda Dumbledore já entendendo o sistema daquelas pessoas. – Porque ao invés de eu fazer perguntas que vocês não vão responder, vocês não me dizem o que podem?

- Muito esperto – diz Catherine.

- Nós somos os treinadores que vocês estava esperando – Jordan

- Os melhores – completa Helena.

- Hefestos nos pediu para vir. Conhecemos alguns deles e com eles tivemos alguns ensinamentos. Já estamos a parte da situação e temos ordens a seguir – continua Donn.

- Todos são humanos? – os seis trocam olhares.

- Sim... – responde Jordan, mas novamente Dumbledore continua esperando.

- Alguns de nós perdemos um pouco da "humanidade" mas tecnicamente, sim, todos de carne e osso. – fala Donn.

- Tecnicamente?! – exclama McGonagall – Por Merlim, Alvo!

- Eles foram mandados por alguém muito importante Minerva. Que confia neles, devemos cofiar também. – explica – Creio que ficarão no castelo?

- Sim! – fala Catherine – Onde ficam nossos quartos?

- Na Torre Norte. Snape ira leva-los até la.

Quando já estavam saindo, a professora McGonagall pergunta – Como entraram? – diante do olhar confuso de todos explica – Eu mesma chequei todos os feitiços de proteção.

- O bilhete. – responde Catherine com pena da mulher, antes de deixar a sala junto dos outros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basicamente, na grifinória o trio de ouro pensa na mesma coisa, assim como todos os alunos do sexto ano.

Ao chegar na sala comunal sentam em suas poltronas preferidas de frente para a lareira e ficam em silencio, por causa da discussão de mais cedo, porem o novo assunto é mais importante e resolvem deixar a briga de lado.

---------

- Isso é bom não é? – Hermione quebra o gelo – Assim nós vamos estar preparados para enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Isso se nós passarmos... – Harry fala pessimista.

- Nós TEMOS que passar Harry. – repreende Rony – Isso é o que nós precisávamos, cara. Um treinamento de guerra, aprender com os melhores.

- Como você sabe que eles são os melhores?

- Dá pra ver só de olhar

- Ele ta certo, Harry. Nós temos que passar, e vamos começar a estudar amanha! Eu vou fazer um horário e um lista dos assuntos que temos que ver. Agora, é melhor nós irmos dormir, vamos ter que estar descansados amanha. Boa noite – se despede antes de ir para o dormitório feminino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro dia, café da manha.

- O meu horário é maior que o de vocês – fala Rony calmamente

- É porque você não tem aula de poções como eu e o Harry, e nem de Runas e Aritimancia igual a mim. – explica Hermione.

- Ta – concorda deixando a amiga espantada.

- Meu Deus, Mione. Tem todos os livros do ano nessa lista, sem falar desses outros aqui – Harry reclama apontando.

- Você quer entrar pra esse grupo, não quer? – o garoto confirma – Então vai ter que ler todos eles e praticar tudo que eles ensinam – olha o relógio – Eu tenho aula de Runas agora, vocês podem começar por esse aqui – aponta um nome na lista – vejo vocês na biblioteca depois da aula...

- Mione eu já li esse – Rony confere o nome indicado pela amiga na lista – Já li quase todos.

- Quando?

- Nas férias...

- Você já sabia que a gente ia ter que fazer isso? – pergunta querendo que ele fale sobre o deus, mas não recebe resposta – Rony!?

- Eu sabia que iam ter testes. Assim como vocês, só isso. Já teria terminado essa lista se você não tivesse me feito parar – responde agressivo deixando a amiga boquiaberta

- Faça como quiser então... Eu tenho aula – sai do salão deixando os meninos decidindo sozinhos por onde começar.

----------------------------------------------

Depois de comer foram para a biblioteca, Harry começou a ler o livro indicado por Hermione, e Rony um dos que ainda não tinha lido. Passam uma hora inteira assim até que a garota aparece e vão juntos para a aula de Poções. Snape continuava o mesmo, e a aula foi normal, assim como todas as outras. Depois do almoço tinham um tempo livre e voltaram para a biblioteca - anormalmente cheia de sextanistas. Hermione também já tinha lido todos os livros do ano, o que deixava Harry atrasado com relação aos amigos, motivo pelo qual se dedicou o máximo aos livros e no final do dia já tinha terminado dois deles. Depois do resto das aulas e do jantar foram para a sala precisa praticar os feitiços. Se saíram bem e voltaram felizes para a sala comunal, mas cansados, logo se despediram, indo para seus dormitórios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chega no dormitório e encontra Parvati e Lilá já dormindo. Toma banho e antes de deitar vai ate a janela admirar a lua e a luz que ela joga nos jardins.

Abre o vidro para enxergar melhor o espetáculo e fecha os olhos ao sentir o vento batendo no rosto e nos cabelos, quando os abre de volta não esta mais no quarto. Se assusta e olha em volta, afoita, sem nem notar a mulher sentada no ar, logo a sua frente.

- Boa noite Hermione – fala chamando a atenção da garota.

- Quem é você? – pergunta determinada apesar de assustada.

- Alguém que quer te ajudar... – se ajeita na cadeira invisível.

Ao analisar o lugar, vê que a mulher tem estrelas atrás de si, assim como todo o lugar em volta das duas, e a luz que as iluminava...era a Lua...e estava tão perto.

- Aonde eu to?

- Nossa, me disseram que você era esperta! Onde você acha que esta?

- No céu?

- Bravo! – exclama e a menina lhe lança um olhar assassino.

- Quem é você?

Se põe de pé e começa um pouco mais séria – Meu nome é Ártemis, mas alguns me chamam de Diana.

- A Deusa?

- É

- Mas...essas coisas não são reais, quer dizer...

- Ah! Olha só! Você é bruxa! Nãão, mas essas coisas não são reais! – torna, zombeteira e um pouco ofendida.

- Meu Deus... - fala super espantada mas logo se recupera – Então você é Ártemis, a deusa da caça, dos animais selvagens, da luz da lua, do nascimento...

- Da magia, rainha dos bosques, filha de Zeus... – enumera monótona.

- Irmã gêmea de Apolo e a mais casta do Olimpo. – completa Hermione

- Pois é, eu mesma!

- O que você quer comigo? – pergunta curiosa.

- Já disse! Quero ajudar.

- Em que?

- Na guerra é claro, não é obvio? – a menina ia responder mas ela não deixa – Você é um dos pontos principais na guerra. E eu tenho que te ajudar pra que você possa ajudar o seu amigo. Eu sei que já começaram a estudar para os testes e sei que vai passar, então, não tenho muito o que dizer por agora.

- Você esta nos vigiando?

- Vigiando?! – dessa vez realmente se ofende – Não! Estou cuidando de você. E vou continuar fazendo isso.

- Desculpa... – tenta tirar a má impressão – Porque?

- A partir de agora sou sua mentora. Vou cuidar de você, te ajudar, te aconselhar...

Hermione se lembra de Rony perguntando sobre Dionísio e resolve perguntar – Tem mais alguém, algum de vocês, fazendo o mesmo que você?

Ártemis entende aonde a menina quer chegar e dá um sorriso. Orgulhosa por tê-la escolhido como sua protegida – Talvez... você esta sobre meus cuidados agora. Esteja sempre pronta pra quando eu te chamar ou precisar falar com você.

"Ah, e isso fica entre nós ok? Ate a próxima Hermione – faz com que a garota volte para o dormitório e desaparece."

Os planos de dormir foram por água abaixo, passou a noite inteira pensando no que a deusa disse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto da semana passou voando, com os alunos do sexto ano em um ritmo acelerado. Por todos os corredores do castelo podia-se encontrar um deles com livros ou praticando algum feitiço. E só o que se falava na escola era sobre os testes e os misteriosos treinadores, que fiaram apenas observando o comportamento de cada um de seus possíveis alunos. Estavam todos ansiosos para o começo das provas, para o resultado delas, mas ainda teriam que esperar, e esse tempo, gastariam tentando responder as perguntas que iam na cabeça de todos. Quem seriam os escolhidos, e pelo que teriam de passar?

Olá people!

Tuuudo bom? Ain gente deixa eu contar, to postando hoje, porque não sei voces mas eu estou simplesmente indignada com o 3x0, nãããão, pelo amor de jesus, ninguém merece...¬¬ Anyway, eu fiquei desolada, e daí pensei, será que o povo que lê a fic também ficou? Booom, se ficaram eu vou dar uma luz e postar o cap =DD

E ai estamos nós!

Pessoal, agora falando seriamente, esses primeiros capítulos tão meio encheção de linguiça, mas eu tenho que apresentar os personagens, então, não desistam da fic, como uma romântica incurável eu prometo fortes emoções mais pra frente. To feliz com os comentários, mas as pessoas com certeza poderiam colaborar mais. É bem triste quando ninguém comenta, eu fico total acabada, imaginando se ta tudo assim tão merda (com o perdão da palavra). Mas já que estamos falando neles, vamo lá:

**Mione03**** – Caaaaraca, você amou foi?! Ain que fofinhaa e eu amei você por amar a fic! O que posso dizer? Bem vinda ao meu mundinho ;DD jah é V.I.P. então, volte seeeempre e continue comentando também, é suuuper importante pra ieu :-) E olha só, sua espera nem foi tão grande assim foi? Prometo que não vou demorar muito com as postagens, também sou leitora e sei como isso é péssimo. Obrigada e beeijo.**

**°Moony XD°**** - Ohh menina, brigaada, originalidade com certeza é uma coisa boa neh ;D E sabe que agora que você falou eu fiquei curiosa, vou procurar, ver se tem alguma coisa parecida...o.O, se não tiver, já era, é minha autoria e o resto é plagio hahaha se não...bom foi com certeza boa idéia da outra pessoa neh... hahahaha. Bem vinda ao meu mundinho e vou ficar esperando você sempre. Muito feliz que tenha gostado das minha piraçoes :DD Beeijo.**

**Kikawicca**** – Você é ótima, fez meu dia feliz! Já tava deprê com a falta de coments quando olho meu e-mail e... tan tan tan tan... vejo o seu recado. Ain meu coração pulou de alegria, haha, ta ta, repara o drama não, normal. Fiquei um tempão pensando no que você disse do nome, mas o dura é que isso é figurinha repetida, antes de postar eu já me bati um moonte com isso e não achei nada melhor. To preocupada, mas não tenho outra idéia, então se tiver alguma, por favor, me avise! Amei o apelido carinhoso que você deu pro Harry, mas touperinha é pouco pro que ele faz as vezes neh, bom por enquanto vai ficar nessa, mas ele vai se redimir, espero... o Rony é o Rony neh, mas ele é um fofo também, agora o Dionísio, booom, sem palavras, ele é um pedaço de mal caminho e eu quero fazer uma história bem fofis pra ele, um dos meus preferidos. Mione gatona, sei la, tinha que ser, hahaha. Serpente do Éden?! Amoooo, hahaha nunca tinha ouvido essa...é lê apareceu neh, tããão fofo. Realmente espero que goste do Jesse como ele, porque eu adoro o Tom, mas não tem muitas fotos descentes dele sabe, aih... Guriah, sabe que eu acho que você atrasou a fic, toda essa expectativa, to com medooo o.O, vou reescrever uma pancada de coisas, espero que não decepcione muito. Bom, nem tem o que falar mais, seus elogios levantaram minha moral e eu to maaais que feliz de saber que ja tenho uma leitora que vai ser figurinha carimbada. Ah e que bom que gostou da capa :D mas ela não é minha, eu achei no google sabe, pretendo fazer ou achar alguém que faça uma original da fic, mas por enquanto... Seja muuito bem vinda. Beeijo.**

**Isabel McCoy**** – Awn e agora, você já conseguiu ler? Sim sim? Haha boom não faz mal demorar um pouquinho neh, desde que o que você ler te agrade :D Ah você disse que a fic é bem escrita! Brigadaaaaaaaaa, sinceramente, que bom que acha isso. Caaara, e você se amarra em mitologia! Não, com certeza subiu no meu conceito total, eu também sou tipo, super apaixonada por mitologia, apesar de que aqui só vai o básico, porque sabe como é, tem muuuuita coisa e daí falar muito fica chato. Ahhhh mas você disse que amar neh, então ta, to esperando ansiosa pelas suas declarações. :D neem me encomodo se ela vierem em comentários, hehe. Serio, muuuito obrigada pelo elogio, por ler a fic e comentar, e seja Bem Vinda. Beeijo**

**B. Black**** – Valeu pelo toque :D eu já tinha reparado, mas ainda to bem indecisa com que tempo usar e acho que é isso que ta cagando tudo ¬¬ Bom, tentei concertar nesse capitulo, melhorou? Uma beta, é eu pensei nisso, mas betas não se acha assim neh, coisa de gente graande, sabe como é, ainda to na faze de mini empresa, hahaha, mas vou prestar mais atenção nisso = ) Vou te contar hein, o Dio apareceu só duas vezes e já fé maioor sucesso neh, to até vendo meninas apaixonadas pelos deuses, isso seria amor platônico literalmente neh...haha. Eeeee olha só, o Drakition apareceu, como eu disse lá no começo ainda ta meio água com açúcar, mas melhora :D e capitulo que vem ele aparece mais, com o meu preferido, particularmente 8D, aih aih dois perfeitos... tah, voltando a realidade, bem vinda e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beeijo.**

**Danny Evans**** – Muito bom, muito bom. Muuuuuito mesmo, você gostou da fic ee do jeitinho do Dio...ahhh, mas essa é das minhas, haha, ah e fala sééério, o Chad gato? Magiina, hehe, que bom que gostou Danny, você tem razão, Ártemis e Hermione vão ser uma dupla interessante, eu AMO a Temi de paixão, ela e uma outra personagem são bem eu sabe, mas talvez as pessoas não gostem tanto dela afinal, de qualquer maneira, é a minha preferida, oow e ela apareceu nesse cap. O que achou, eu acho a Sophia Bush maravilhosa, tinha que ser ela. Me conte tudo e não me esconda nada, criticas, sugestões, tudo bem vindo; na medida do possível, é claro. E pow, você é bem esperta, tudo bem, ta na cara, mas deixa eu ser feliz um pouquinho e pensar que pelo menos um pouquinho de mistério eu consegui fazer... hahaha o Ares e o Draco também vão dar pano pra manga. Aih e o Ares, my god, valha-me deus hahahaha. Te espero nos próximos capitulo ok? Bien venida! :D beeijo**


End file.
